We will continue to measure the elastase, collagenase, angiotensin covertase, and lysosomal enzyme activities of human and other mammalian alveolar macrophases in health and disease with specific reference to sarcoidosis and the effects of cigarette smoke. The effects of phagocytosis, protein synthesis inhibitors and lymphokinese on these cells will be examined. Likewise, agents inhibiting the activity and release of these enzymes will be explored.